User talk:A.k.a. Bob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farm town Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Facilities page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 19:31, 15 May 2010 Facility Pages Thanks for updating the Facilities and Products pages. Do you want to take point on creating the individual facilities pages? You did a nice job getting the Dairy Processing Plant page going last month. Also do you have any suggestions as to the page layouts? Or new content? Lets call him steve 05:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :No worries about going slow; definitely take your time. I'm excited to have others involved. I've been getting the photos by taking screen shots (hitting "Print Screen" button on keyboard and pasting/cropping the image in MS Paint. I think I have might already have some of the pictures on my computer and will upload them for you. I'm still waiting on coffee to grow and neighbours to buy the newest farmcash facilities, so I don't have all the screen shots needed. Perhaps you have access to them? Also I've been trying to put the pictures in categories, so check out Category:Facilities for all the images associated with the Facilities. You can alway make the page using the file names for the images and when they are uploaded, they will automatically appear. I made a table in Farm Town Novices that lists the file names that will give you an idea of what the image files would be named, when they are uploaded. :Are there other areas of the wiki that you would be interested in working on? Right now I'm just working on everything, but would be more than happy to leave certain areas for others.Lets call him steve 15:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought I would start with adding Facility pages (working on the Sushi Restaurant right now), hopefully getting them caught up. Eventually I want to add to the Ingredients pages. ::I think I have all of the facilities on my fourth farm, however, I have no clue how to send you there. I will make an attempt at getting jpgs of the facilities I have that aren't already in the media section.A.k.a. Bob 16:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice job with the new additions. (I just realized I had a mistake in the infobox code, so went and updated that part of the pages for you.) You seem to have the hang of adding pictures. I really like the higher res facility images too. Do you want to change the layout of the individual Facility pages? I'm all for change (and they could definitely use some) as long as we keep them all uniform. The infobox could use better colors. I was also thinking of perhaps adding the pictures of the products to the tables (at least on the facility page). The images I uploaded are all 80 pixles by 80 pixles, so they shouldn't affect the table (if set the first column to 85 pixles). Although, I think adding the ingredient pictures would be an overkill and would harm the table. What are your thoughts? :::I would really like to figure out some way so that the Products page automatically uses the table from the facility page, so we would only have to update the facility page. I was going to update the Ponds page (hire to fish and new facilities), and add a table that would be compatible with a fish section on the Ingredients page. (My neighbor just bought all the fish related facilities, so I have access to the info now.) Lets call him steve 00:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, it took a bit to get the hang of editing the pictures (can't stand Paint and Fireworks can be a pain to use). If we add a photo gallery to each individual facility page we wouldn't need to add pictures to the tables; too much info in the tables might make it harder to read and the product pictures are larger than 80x80 (I think). On the other hand, pictures for all the ingredients on the ingredients page might be helpful for the more visually oriented people among us. '' ::::I have no idea how to change the colours in the infobox, but I can reformat the individual facility pages so that they are all set up the same. I'm just going to copy and paste the tables from the Facilities page onto the individual pages, add photo galleries (as soon as all the photos are uploaded), and make sure each page is in the same order. It would be helpful if we could link the tables since I've noticed that a lot of the gifted ingredients don't have their sell prices entered; that's going to be a lot of updating. Maybe we should just put the tables on the individual pages rather than on both, with a bullet list of the products produced in place of the tables on the facilities main page. If anyone wants the production breakdown, they just go to the individual page to get it? In either case, I need to get the table copying done before I forget how they're set up :/ '' ::::I know there was something else I wanted to mention, but do you think I can remember what it was? Aargh! Anyway, I'm going to get working on the facilities for now, and categorizing the pictures I uploaded. Tomorrow. A.k.a. Bob 04:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not the biggest fan of paint either, but if you open up two windows, then you can have one with a set size of 80x80 (which is how I know the picture size) and then the other one you paste the screen shot in. Then select the picture with the tool and paste it in the 80x80 pallet, hit "save as", and repeat. :::::I think we are talking about two different things with the pictures, so don't change the other pages until we figure out a plan. I was referring to how I did the Ingredients table on Apple Tree page. If we put them in a gallery it should be separate one from the one with the production screen shots, as that one is specific to the paragraph above explaining it. But I definitely agree with not wanting to make the table too big and unreadable. :::::Changing colors is easy, picking colors is the hard part for me. It's just a matter of changing the code. :::::What tables on the Facilities page? There is only the one that lists all the facilities and it is more than adequate. The Products page is a collection of all the Production tables from each individual facility page. And I made it by copy and paste, but it would be nice if we didn't have to. Which gifted products are you talking about? I'm pretty sure all of them are filled out that should be. Based on how you were filling out the table and infoboxes, I think you might be thinking of a different value than the ones entered already. :::::The purpose of the individual facility page is to give all the info pertaining to that facility, without having to work for it. Having to additionally go to and then scroll through the Products or Ingredients pages would be annoying. Again though, I'm pretty sure I'm not understanding what you are meaning, so sorry. Please make a mock up on the Farm Town Sandbox page (after the bottom section) and then we can take it from there. :::::PS The easiest way to make a new facility page is to copy the source code from one (Taco Restaurant) and then paste it on the new page. Then you just have to change the image files and some values and it's done.Lets call him steve 05:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) AWOL Admins I was thinking of asking for admin rights. Since you are another active user would you want them too or have any objections to me asking? Lets call him steve 18:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Loose ends *Sorry for the delayed response; I've had patchy internet lately. I think we are on the same page (and probably were to begin with) on the Products page (keep as tables). *I will ask for admin rights for both of us and see what happens (sometimes takes awhile). *Having a Glitches page (just don't label it cheats or the actual cheats like posting of gift links) that lists some of the game glitches sounds good. (I thought they got rid of crop layering last year! I guess their fix didn't work after all.) I already have a couple of the glitches in the Farm Art pages. (I will try to finish making the pages for that this weekend and then could use help finishing them once I get the foundation done.) I think there is currently a fuel tank glitch that is not getting rid of used tanks from your storage.Lets call him steve 15:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC)